The invention relates generally to the enterprise management. More specifically, the invention relates to a framework for developing an enterprise information technology (IT) eco-system for an organization.
The enterprise information technology (IT) eco-system includes IT infrastructure and capabilities for development, implementation, support or management of the information technology infrastructure of an organization. The enterprise IT eco-system includes business structure and people that are integrated with the IT based automation of the business processes. The enterprise architecture principles, structures and related configuration metadata are hardwired into system implementation. The enterprise architecture as it exists in the organizations involves deployment of individual information technology projects. Thus, the enterprise architecture is created by the combination of various initiatives that have isolated characteristics.
Currently, enterprise architecture mainly exists on paper. Different parts of the infrastructure are deployed in a fragmented and inconsistent manner in organization. Moreover, the enterprise architecture does not offer solutions that deliver ‘run-time’ enterprise architecture capabilities. Changes in large enterprise architecture transformation initiatives occur frequently due to ineffective implementation of strategies. Further, due to the metadata being hardwired into system implementation, the architecture structure is re-invented and re-attached whenever the existing systems are disrupted through a business, operation and technology change. The current approach toward development of enterprise architecture and the application delivery strategy results in organizations having short cycles of large investments to keep the enterprise systems delivering business requirements. Although, metadata as a concept is being used in system designs, however, it is mostly for the internal consumption of technology products/packages. This results into lack of an integrated meta-data framework that can drive the entire information technology architecture automation.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for an improved framework for development of an architecture that is adaptive to technologies, IT initiatives and change imperatives. The framework needs to be able to deploy enterprise architecture elements in shorter timeframes to meet the rapid business innovation cycles in an organization. Further, the framework should be able to switch technologies without disrupting the IT eco-system or the business down-time.